The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a bottle attaching portion to which a developer bottle is removably attached, wherein the developer bottle is configured to store powdery developer collected from an imaging portion. In this case, the used developer, referred to as “waste developer,” is stored in the developer bottle.
The image forming apparatus includes a function that detects and notifies that the developer bottle has become full with the developer. A user can know by the notification that the developer bottle should be changed.
For example, there is known an image forming apparatus that includes a spring and a detecting sensor, wherein the spring is configured to support the weight of the bottle attaching portion to which the developer bottle is attached, and the detecting sensor is configured to detect that the bottle attaching portion has descended to a predetermined height. In this case, the image forming apparatus executes a full-state notifying process in response to a detection result of the detecting sensor.
In addition, the developer bottle may be attached to the bottle attaching portion in a state where a longitudinal direction of the developer bottle is horizontally oriented.